Drarry Drabble
by lovemebreathless
Summary: Series of Harry/Draco drabble. Full of fluff, smut, and Drarry deliciousness :D Most WILL be rated M, but some may be T. SLASH! Don't like, don't read :P
1. Drabble 1: Eggs

_**WARNING: Drarry. That means Draco/Harry. That means a yaoi. That means guy/guy love. Problematic? Don't read :P**_

**_I sadly don't own these gorgeous men. JKR does. Lucky bitch... I just enjoy playing with them ;D_**

**_THIS is my Drarry Drabble starter. I'm hoping to write a new drabble every week, if not more...? Keep your fingers crossed!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt: Eggs/An egg

One very surly and crabby Draco shuffled into the kitchen, blonde hair a tangled mess, clad in only his boxers. He thumped down in a kitchen chair with a frown etched into his face.

"Morning." Harry sang, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh, fuck off." Draco muttered, dropping his head onto his arms, resting them on the table.

Harry laughed loudly and squeezed one of Draco's shoulders. "Hungry?" he asked.

The blonde's stomach answered for him, growling. He peeked up at Harry cautiously. "I hope you're not cooking again?" he mumbled warily.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Yes, I am. And _just_ because the stove _happened _to catch on fire while I was making pancakes last week, it does _not_ mean I can't cook." He crossed his arms stubbornly, and Draco noticed the spatula in his hand.

He raised his eyebrow at the utensil. "Already started?"

Harry nodded, twirling the spatula quickly. "Hope you like eggs." He grinned.

Draco scowled at the man in front of him. Wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt, Harry's black hair was in the same disarray as it always was, and a frighteningly-happy expression lit up his handsome face."How is it that you can be so damn... _perky_ this fucking early?" he demanded, sitting up again.

"Easy." Harry smiled, slipping onto Draco's lap and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "I have a gorgeous, adorable boyfriend that I love, all to myself." he planted a light kiss on his lips. "And it annoys the hell out of you."

Draco pushed his boyfriend off his lap, his otherwise impressive scowl ruined by the laugh he was failing to hide. "Just cook your damn eggs, Potter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Hmm. No sex in this one. Odd for me xD I guess I'll have to make up for it in the next drabble... ;) _**

**_Reviews are orgasmically wonderful! :D_**

**_Smutily yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless _**


	2. Drabble 2: 2 am

_**A little Hogwarts-age fic :) **_

**_Still don't own them... *snort* Like I ever will... ._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt: 2 am

"Harry?"

The black haired boy rolled over in his bed towards the soft whisper. "Dray?" he breathed, running a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?" Harry looked around at the other beds around him, and, satisfied that all boys that occupied them were asleep, opened his arms to the blonde standing next to his own bed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was two in the morning.

Draco slipped under the covers and snuggled into Harry's chest, sighing contently. "I couldn't sleep. I... I missed you." he muttered softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso, attempting to hide his blush.

Harry smiled, hugging him closer. "I missed you, too, Dray." He ran his fingers through the blonde strands gently, pushing them aside and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You didn't have another nightmare, did you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I didn't even fall asleep yet. I figured that... if I could hold you... I could probably sleep, and... maybe avoid the nightmares..."

Pulling the blanket closer over them, Harry smiled again. Merlin, he loved this boy. Too much for words. "Sleep, Dray. I'll be right here when you open your eyes." he assured him, closing his own eyes.

The blonde nodded. He knew he would be. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Draco."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Yes, yes. I know. This one holds no smut, either. So maybe I want to give Drarry a bit of innocence first. Is that really so wrong?_**

**_Soon, my pretties. Soon._**

**_Smutily yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless_**


	3. Drabble 3: Animal

_**I'm not JKR. No way, no how. THIS CHAPTER is most DEFINITELY rated M 8D *drools***_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompt- Animal

"Gods, Dray..." Harry moaned, writhing against the green silken sheets as his lover moved within him.

"Mmm, Harry. You're, _oh_, you're so fucking _gorgeous_." Draco huffed as he thrust in and out. In and out. In and out. In and—

"Fuck!" Harry arched his back off the bed as Draco hit _that_ _spot_ inside him. His hands tightened in the blonde's hair, causing Draco to moan and bury himself deep again. "So... good... _Merlin_, so damn good..." he muttered, panting and dropping his head back as Draco latched his mouth to the smooth skin of his neck.

Abruptly, and uncharacteristically, Draco stopped mid-thrust and raised his head. "Did you hear that?" he rasped.

"What, the world ending?" Harry lifted his head to look at the blonde disbelievingly.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Harry. I'm _serious_ here. I heard something." He started to pull out, but was stopped when two muscled legs wrapped around his waist, urging him back in.

"Don't. Please. It was probably just an animal, if anything at all." He ground his hips against Draco's in a desperate attempt to get the boy moving again, eliciting a long, keening sound.

"Alright." Draco panted, resting his forehead against his lover's. "Alright." He pulled out slowly, and thrust quickly back in, watching with smug delight as Harry's head dropped back once more.

"Fuck, yes."

Picking up his rhythm once more, Draco licked and kissed along Harry's strong jaw line, fervently enjoying the moans and gasps he was causing.

"_Gods_, Draco, I'm... I'm close. Really, _really_, fucking _close_..." Harry moaned, trailing off in a high pitched groan.

"Come on, baby." Draco urged, thrusting faster, harder. "I want to see yo—" he was cut off as a large, furry body jumped on top of him, making him loose grip and fall onto Harry.

"What the..." The confused and frustrated couple looked up to see a white and gray wolf grinning down at them, large tongue hanging out.

"_Blaise! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Heh heh heh. Blaise is an evil little animagus bastard..._**

**_Finally! I've got some smut in here! :D That really does make me feel oddly accomplished xD_**

**_Reviews are better than hot Drarry sex. Well... Ok, almost. But I still love them!_**

**_Strangely yours,_**

**_lovemebreathless_**


End file.
